


Balance

by EmpressEclipse



Series: Phoenix Empress [1]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, メタルファイトベイブレードZEROG | Beyblade: Shogun Steel | Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero G
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressEclipse/pseuds/EmpressEclipse
Summary: Following the recent events with Doji at the DNA base, across the ocean a couple talk of the future
Relationships: Ryuuga/Original Character
Series: Phoenix Empress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686496





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Zahrah: So this takes place after Zero and his friends stop DNA and Doji and rescue Gingka so basically end of Shogun Steel   
> Lilith: E only has this since see couldn’t accept her favourite character being dead  
> Zahrah: Shut up, that was supposed to be a surprise  
> Lilith: And this is also one of her older works  
> Angel, Jewel and Cherry: EMPRESSECLIPSE DOES NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE ONLY HER OC MINLI TAO

Pebbles skip over the jade green water before sinking. A young dark blue-haired woman stood, absently staring at the sunset reflected on the river bank and in her silver eyes. The young woman turns her head slightly to acknowledge the man behind her as he makes his way to her.

“Come on, it’s late, dinner’s ready.” The man says, crossing his arms while leaning against the nearby tree.

“Did you hear what happened?” She questions him, ignoring what he had said, looking up at the sky.

The man tenses at the question before replying, “Yeah, can’t believe he went that far.”

“I’m surprised you stayed here while all that went down.” The woman turns to him with a smile.

“I’ll admit, I am too,” he sighs before continuing, “but I felt that I wasn’t needed at the moment.”

The woman’s smile turns into a frown,

“Why I do have a feeling that this is only the beginning.”

“History may as well repeat itself once again,” He says in agreement.

His gaze shifts, as she sits down, leaning herself back at the same tree.

The couple enjoys the view, only broken when he speaks again.

“That wasn’t the only reason, it’d be no fun if I just revealed myself, after all, this time without causing anything.” he finishes with a smirk.

“You broke into the WBBA,” she deadpans.

“They still don’t know it was me,”

“They could have,”

“We’ve been through this before.” The man rolls his golden eyes.

“I know,” The woman sighs.

A gust of wind blows through her midnight hair.

“Meimei is getting suspicious,” she states.

“How so?”

“She doesn’t believe that I don’t Beyblade anymore and I’m pretty sure the rest of the team thinks the same.”

“Well it’s true, you still Beyblade.”

“You know, that my brother and you are the only ones that know that.”

“Did you let it slip?” He asks her.

“No, I think it was their last visit here, they were acting rather distracted.”

“You mean the visit during last year’s festival, how could I forget, you made me hide in the mountains all day and locked me in in my room all night,” He grumbles.

“I had too!”

“I could have stayed hidden.”

“I doubt that hon.”

“Well sweetheart, what was it that made them think that you still Beyblade despite you saying you no longer do.”

“I think they heard the rumours around town or at least found out about them.”

“Rumours?”

“There is nothing the 4000-year-old information system can’t scoop out, I should know, they must’ve heard it while they were here or they already knew before they came.”

“Get to the point gorgeous.”

“I mean to say that my bey spirit, my Phoenix could very well be seen from anywhere in town and I suspect it already has been, they must’ve caught wind of it but seriously how have I not been caught yet.”

“You don’t know for sure.”

“Why else would she ask if I still played, hmm?”

“Maybe a battle?”

The girl smirks, if she had known him a decade ago, she would think it was rather strange that he was optimistic but she had known him for the past 5 years, that it didn’t seem out of character for him now.

“Are you asking for one?” She asks, getting up.

“Well sure, if you want, I’m bored anyway,” He shrugs, looking down at her, she only came up to his shoulders.

“A battle to calm the nerves would be great, let’s have one before we have to go in for dinner.”

The young woman grabs his hand and starts leading him back towards the house once she had said that.

“Slow down, Minnie.”

“You’re slow,” The woman laughs as the man grumbles.

If only it could stay this way, but they both knew that in a matter of time their sense of peace would be shattered.

Only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Zahrah: Yeah so, the story goes (which I’m working on) that Minli finds Ryuga 2 years after the Nemesis Crisis and nurses him back to health but nobody knows Ryuga is still alive (not true as before this conversation 4 others beside Minli and her brother know) also Minli is best friends with Meimei and is a former Beylin Temple Blader. I am working on a story where Minli meets the rest of the gang but that is going to take a while, well, anyway I hope you liked this one-shot
> 
> Lilith: E everyone else is asleep, stop staying up and sleep  
> Zahrah: Sleeping zzz


End file.
